Las Gemelas Hyuga
by Megane Michiru-chan
Summary: Hinata y Hinako Hyuga son gemelas, con personalidades tan opuestas que se les dificulta cambiar lugares, se ven obligadas a hacerlo por un incidente al cual se van sumando otros que no les permiten volver ser ellas mismas. / Charasuke x Hinata / Gaara x Hinako (Hinata RTN) /ADVERTENCIA: Posible Twincest Menma x Naruto (aún no me decido)
1. Capítulo Uno: La seguridad que no tienes

Hinata y Hinako Hyuga son gemelas, con personalidades tan opuestas que se les dificulta cambiar lugares, se ven obligadas a hacerlo por un incidente al cual se van sumando otros que no les permiten volver ser ellas mismas.

Charasuke x Hinata

Gaara x Hinako (Hinata RTN)

Advertencia: Posible Twincest Menma x Naruto (aún no me decido)

* * *

Capítulo Uno: La seguridad que no tienes

* * *

Se odiaba a sí misma, no podía creer que él día más importante para su adorado Naruto, el chico que había amado desde que lo conoció en el jardín de niños, le hubiera dado esa fiebre.

Quería llorar y no, Hinata no estaba segura de sí era por el malestar, o por fallarle. Iría con todo y alergia de ser necesario, era viernes podía llegar hacer la presentación y salir temprano – Ni siquiera lo pienses – Escuchó a su hermana decir de mala gana cuando estaba armándose de toda su fuerza para ponerse de pie.

– N-no sé de qué hablas – respondió recibiendo una sonrisa sutil y un paño húmedo con agua fría que se sintió increíblemente bien sobre su frente.

– Claro que lo sabes y yo también Hinata – se sentó a su lado en la cama y le tendió un vaso con agua y el medicamento que le habían recetado la noche anterior – Mira si es tan importante para ti… – suspiró ante lo que diría, no la convencía mucho ayudar al bruto de Naruto que no se daba por enterado de los sentimientos de su hermana pero todo fuera por ella – Yo puedo ir en tu lugar.

Hinata abrió los ojos de sorpresa – Hinako… no creo que sea buena idea – Ella mejor que nadie sabía que nunca se les había dado bien eso de cambiar lugares debido a sus personalidades tan opuestas.

– Hinata soy tu gemela, además, me sé su presentación al completo, la has practicado conmigo durante semanas – sonrió triunfal al verla dudar, a veces su hermana era demasiado blanda y le ganaba su lado responsable. – Puedo llegar sólo a la presentación, y salir con el pretexto de que no me siento bien. Es viernes y todo tu trabajo está hecho.

Ella lo sabía, Hinata se había estado matando los últimos días para poder adelantar su trabajo para que el día de hoy no tuviera nada pendiente. Lo que terminó en el resfriado por estrés que había pescado. – Tú sólo dedícate a descansar y recuperarte yo llamaré a la oficina para reportarme enferma y pondré al inútil de Sasuke a trabajar – finalizó levantándose de la cama con una risilla para tomar el traje que su hermana había arreglado para ese día.

No le tomó mucho tiempo arreglarse todo ante la atenta mirada de su gemela. Ella prefería llevar el cabello en una coleta alta pero su hermana solía llevarlo suelto así que le dejó caer liso por su espalda.

Dejó por una vez su labial rojo intenso tomando uno rosa más pálido de los que le gustaban a Hinata y se miró al espejo. Lo que más le costaría sería controlar su carácter pero serían sólo un par de horas y volvería a casa.

Volvió a mojar el paño para colocarlo en la frente de su hermana y tomó el portafolios que se encontraba al pie de la cama con todo lo necesario – Te dejaré mi teléfono por si me llaman de la oficina. Así será más creíble – Le sonrió de nuevo antes de salir de la habitación.

Tomó el auto de Hinata y tomó rumbo a la empresa Iron Sand, una gran constructora, dónde presentarían el nuevo modelo para una sección de la ciudad. La empresa había hecho de ello una gran competencia y su hermana, junto con el bruto del rubio, había desarrollado un proyecto increíble que aprovechaba al máximo los espacios, usaba materiales de calidad, era ecológico y por sobre todo accesible. En realidad no podía creer que el idiota hubiera participado en lo absoluto, pero sabía que en algún lado tenían que estar los genes Namikaze – Sólo por eso le creo que sea el hermano de mi querido Menma. – Se dijo a si misma mientras sacaba el coche tomando la avenida principal.

Naruto y Menma eran gemelos al igual que ella y Hinata. Los habían conocido en el jardín de niños. Estuvieron en la misma escuela hasta que a su padre se le ocurrió la brillante idea de enviarlas a ella y su gemela a instituto sólo para chicas.

Cuando los padres de los rubios se divorciaron, Naruto adoptó el apellido de su madre, con la que se crío en la isla de Kiri mientras que Menma terminó con su padre en la región de Kumo. Cuando hace dos años entró a trabajar a la compañía de electricidad Rayo Amarillo, se sorprendió de terminar trabajando para Menma, y el cambio de actitud que tuvo la sorprendió aún más. No es que ella misma no hubiera cambiado. Hinata y Hinako tenían un carácter similar pero en el instituto las chicas eran una perras y tuvo que endurecer su carácter para poder defenderse y a su hermana.

Llegó a estacionarse en el lugar de Hinata, tenía un lugar preferencial siendo la asistente del vicepresidente. En ese aspecto envidiaba a Hinata, por lo menos su hermana había logrado trabajar junto a la persona que quería – Aunque el imbécil ni se entera de su existencia o su potencial. – Se quejó en un murmullo molesto mientras se dirigía al elevador. En Rayo Amarillo ella había llegado al mismo puesto que su hermana, pero estaba atascada como asistente del imbécil de Sasuke Uchiha o Charasuke cómo ella le llamaba. Mientras que su amado Menma tenía de asistente a una tipa pelos de chicle totalmente idiotizada por él.

Con las puertas cerradas del ascensor soltó una exhalación profunda quitándose los lentes oscuros que usaba para manejar dejando que sus preciosos ojos lucieran por el ligero maquillaje. Si fuera por ella intentaría algún movimiento con el rubio, algo para darse a notar. Se miró en el vidrio de espejo del elevador negando ante la ocurrencia, no sólo porque no sentía la más mínima atracción por el Uzumaki, sino porque atraerlo era algo que su hermana quería hacer por su cuenta, era un logro de ella, y jamás le perdonaría ni se perdonaría a sí misma que lo sedujera haciéndole creer que era Hinata.

El elevador marcó el piso dieciocho y ella salió tranquilamente, sus tacones hacía un sonido muy ligero al andar, tenía que llamar la atención lo menos posible, después de todo Hinata era así.

– Por fin llegas Hinata-chan – Naruto corrió hacia ella con lágrimas de cocodrilo, haciendo teatro por su llegada tarde. Quiso girar los ojos pero logró contenerse.

– L-lo lamento N-naruto-kun – trató de suavizar su voz. – Había tráfico y… – no terminó de hablar cuando la voz del rubio la interrumpió.

– No te preocupes, sabía que no me dejarías solo con algo tan importante. Por cierto Gaara estará observando las presentaciones así que demos lo mejor de nosotros. – Concluyó y ella tuvo que contenerse por completo, claro que sabía que Hinata no lo abandonaría, ¡ella es así con todos! Lo que no esperaba es que el mismísimo dueño de Iron Sand estuviera presente.

– ¡Va-vamos! – Dijo fingiendo timidez – abrazando su maletín para no golpear al rubio idiota con él. En serio no entendía cómo es que su hermana se había enamorado de su personalidad, tal vez era que ella no podía con tanta alegría. Prefería la actitud seria de Menma.

Entraron a la sala de juntas y con las luces apagadas y el proyector encendido comenzaron las presentaciones, ellos serían los últimos.

Para la tercer presentación ya estaba hastiada, no es que fueran malos pero no le llegaban a la obra maestra que su hermana y el Uzumaki habían hecho. Admitía que esa no era su rama de trabajo pero tampoco es como si los demás tuvieran argumentos muy convincentes. Hinata había analizado todos los posibles escenarios y preparado una serie de respuestas sin importar de quien o que pregunta viniera.

Por si eso fuera poco cada vez que un el hombre que reconoció como Sabaku no Gaara hablaba, los presentadores en turno se ponían nerviosos, se trababan o se quedaban callados. Por favor, reconocía que el hombre imponía con esos penetrantes ojos claros y su porte serio, pero si había algo seguro era que convenciéndolo a él, tenías todas las de ganar.

Llegó su turno, la mayor parte de la presentación la dijo Naruto, como estaba previsto en el script que su hermana ensayó, sólo si él se atoraba en alguna parte ella entraba, lo que ocurrió en pocas ocasiones y que logró que pareciera una cambio natural de vocero.

Luego llegaron las preguntas que se turnaban para responder, ella en ningún momento quitó la mirada de su objetivo principal, Gaara le devolvía la mirada con desafío y lo que ella reconoció como intriga. Cuando pareció que todo iba a terminar, el pelirrojo hizo su movimiento, una pregunta que el rubio no previo y lo sacó por completo de balance por su expresión, en cambio ella sin inmutarse respondió con plena seguridad.

Gaara contraatacó con una nueva pregunta que ella respondió de forma inmediata, bendita fuera su hermana por usarla para practicar porque gracias a ello pudo responder las siguientes tres preguntas dando por concluida su presentación.

El director parecía complacido, y ella estaba segura de que lo que habían desarrollado Hinata y Naruto sería, por mucho, el proyecto elegido.

Saliendo de la sala de juntas se disculpó con Naruto poniendo su mejor cara de malestar para decirle que tenía una migraña incontrolable y que se iría a casa puesto que todo el trabajo del día lo había adelantado el día anterior.

El bruto, como no se cansaba de llamarle, sólo le dijo que se cuidara y que la llamaría al celular si sucedía cualquier emergencia.

Gaara salió de la sala de juntas para ver cómo se alejaba, con un suave balanceo de caderas, hasta el elevador. Cuando ella entró sus miradas se cruzaron por unos segundos y pudo ver como ella le ofrecía una sonrisa de suficiencia que se desvaneció tras las puertas del elevador.

Nadie lo había retado así en la vida, y mucho menos una mujer – Naruto, la chica que presentó junto contigo… – Comenzó.

– Hinata-chan, se sentía mal y la dejé irse temprano, es increíble ¿verdad? – Gaara enarcó una inexistente ceja, no le vio cara de enferma por ningún lado mientras se iba, pero si era lo que su colega y mejor amigo decía, lo tomaría como cierto. Tal vez por eso era tan diferente de la última vez que habló con ella.

– ¿Hinata-chan? – Preguntó por algún motivo no muy conforme con semejante familiaridad – ¿Es algo tuyo?

– Es Hinata Hyuga, la amiga de la infancia de la que te hablé – respondió como si no tuviera importancia.

– Bueno – dijo con calma – Dile a tu amiga de la infancia que ustedes tienen el proyecto – le palmeó el hombro – Felicidades.


	2. Capítulo dos: La seguridad que me falta

Hinata y Hinako Hyuga son gemelas, con personalidades tan opuestas que se les dificulta cambiar lugares, se ven obligadas a hacerlo por un incidente al cual se van sumando otros que no les permiten volver ser ellas mismas.

Charasuke x Hinata

Gaara x Hinako (Hinata RTN)

Advertencia: Posible Twincest Menma x Naruto (aún no me decido)

* * *

Capítulo dos: La seguridad que me falta

* * *

Había visto partir a su hermana estando insegura de si podría pasar sin incidentes, confiaba plenamente en ella pero a veces, Hinako podía ser algo intensa y se dejaba llevar. No es cómo si ella misma no lo hiciera cuando su mente quedaba inmersa en el trabajo.

Suspiró para tranquilizarse. Pasando tres cuartos de hora el medicamento le estaba haciendo efecto. Se incorporó en la cama para sentarse, estaba nerviosa por el resultado de la presentación y eso no le ayudaba mucho para poder recuperarse.

Volteó a ver el desayuno que su hermana le había dejado junto a la cama. Hinako era amable aunque solía mantenerlo oculto bajo una coraza de prepotencia y rudeza, ella lo sabía mejor que nadie.

Tomó el tazón de fruta y comenzó a comer, su gemela estaba haciendo mucho por ella como para no compensárselo, tenía que aliviarse pronto para dejar de ser una carga para su hermana. Miró al reloj, a esta hora la mansión estaba prácticamente sola, su hermanita Hanabi estaría en clases y su primo, en la empresa junto con su padre y su tío.

Terminó de desayunar y tras colocarse las pantuflas salió a dejar los trastes del desayuno a la cocina, no veía la necesitad de molestar a las personas del servicio por algo tan simple.

No se dio cuenta de que el celular de su hermana comenzó a sonar al estar fuera de la habitación.

Cuando volvió a su habitación, escuchó una melodía que no supo reconocer que de pronto se detuvo. Hinata se acercó a su cama y la melodía se escuchó de nuevo, fue cuando recordó que Hinako había intercambiado sus celulares para que pudieran estar al pendiente de la oficina de la otra. Se sintió morir cuando vio las cuatro llamadas perdidas y tres mensajes.

Había sido una descuidada. Contestó la nueva llamada antes de que se fuera buzón, tras reconocer el nombre Charasuke en la pantalla del celular con una foto de un chico pelinegro al lado de Menma – Hola – había contestado con su típica voz tenue, error que notó ante la respuesta del otro lado.

– ¿Hola? De verdad que estás enferma, ahora me siento culpable primor – a Hinata se le subieron los colores al rostro ¿cómo que primor? – Oye anoche me dijiste que imprimirías los contratos que se van a renovar para las compañías pero no me los dejaste en el escritorio y obviamente tienes contigo la llave de tu archivero.

Sólo Hinako podía ser tan descuidada como para olvidar algo así de importante en su cajón y faltar al trabajo. Tendría que ir, para entregarle esos archivos a su jefe y regresar, lo peor de todo, tendría que pretender que era Hinako, lo que no se le daba ni tantito, y menos con un desconocido.

– ¿Oye estás escuchándome? – la voz del chico al otro lado de la línea la sacó de sus pensamientos. La farsa empezaba desde ahí.

– No molestes – Dios se sentía la peor persona del mundo por contestarle así a un extraños – V-voy para allá – Colgó más por nerviosismo que por estar en su papel.

Sasuke se había quedado helado no por la forma de hablarle, estaba acostumbrado a las contestaciones de su asistente, si fuera otro la habría despedido pero ella era increíblemente buena en su trabajo, además de que verla le alegraba la vista todos los días, puede ser que ella sea la única chica que lo rechace, sin embargo, ver a esa belleza todos los días bien valía soportar su mal genio. Pero había algo – ¿acaso la escuché tartamudear? No, es imposible – se guardó el celular y siguió con lo que hacía mientras esperaba a que llegara su asistente, gracias al cielo estaban al día con el trabajo.

Hinata no estaba segura de qué hacer, había pasado hora y media desde que su hermana se fue, lo que significaba que aun faltarían un par de horas para que regresara, ella no estaba en condiciones de manejar aún se sentía débil por la fiebre pero no quería que su hermana se metiera en problemas por el favor que le estaba haciendo así que con todo el valor que pudo juntar, tomó el ceñido pantalón negro y la blusa a juego que su hermana había preparado antes de que la descubriera enferma esa mañana y se los puso.

Se avergonzó cuando se vio al espejo, a ella no le gustaba estar tan entallada pero no tenía tiempo de rebuscar en el armario de su hermana por algo que le hiciera sentir por lo menos, menos incomoda, así que continuó arreglándose aunque el maquillaje que usó se parecía mucho al de diario de ella sólo que en lugar de su labial claro, tomó uno de los rojos intenso que tanto le gustaban a su gemela. Se sujetó el cabello en una alta coleta y tomó las llaves de auto ya que en ese llavero era dónde estaba la llave del gabinete. Fue a la habitación de su gemela por la identificación de la empresa para tener acceso a la oficina y salió llamando a un taxi mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Apenas minutos después se encontraba en camino hacia Rayo Amarillo con los nervios a tope. Ni siquiera de niñas había podido hacerse pasar por su hermana y en ese entonces eran más parecidas, no tenía idea de cómo lo lograría hoy. Pero debía hacerlo por ella.

Bajó del taxi frente al edificio, y se adecentó la ropa tomando aire para armarse de valor, valor que se fue de viaje en cuanto escuchó una voz llamarle – Primor, llegaste pronto – maldijo internamente, de entre todos tenía que encontrarse con él. – Como siempre te vez hermosa ¿Por qué venías en taxi?

– No me siento en condiciones de manejar – respondió con voz suave dándose una bofetada mental al ver la cara de extrañeza del jefe de su hermana. _Bien Hinata, ni siquiera un minuto y ya lo has estropeado._ – A-además no es de tu incumbencia – _Ahora sin tartamudear Hina_ – Vamos, quiero largarme cuanto antes.

Caminó con la cara en alto muriendo de nervios con cada paso, eso estaba absolutamente mal, sin embargo en cuanto pasó su tarjeta por el lector que le dio acceso a la compañía supo que no había vuelta atrás.

Subió al elevador con ese chico que según lo que le contaba su hermana, era su jefe y un grano en el culo.

Si sobrevivía a eso sin morir de vergüenza estaba segura de que jamás aceptaría de nuevo que su hermana tomara su lugar, no podía con semejante presión.

– Estás muy callada primor, te comieron la lengua los ratones, hubieras dejado que te la comiera yo – ¿Maldición acababa de decir lo que ella creía? ¿Estaba insinuándosele? ¿Cómo demonios respondía a eso? Estaba segura de que Hinako ya hubiera dicho algo, pero ella no era Hinako, estaba en blanco.

– ¿Q-qué parte de me siento mal n-no entiendes? Deja d-de fastidiar – respondió de la forma más agresiva que podía pero simplemente no se le daba.

Llegaron su piso y salió casi volando del ascensor hacia el escritorio que según lo que había platicado con su hermana, tenía, sintió el alivió venir a ella en cuanto vio el nombre en la placa del escritorio y se sentó abriendo el primer cajón dónde encontró únicamente la carpeta con el título de contratos. Sabía que su hermana cuando tenía algún documento que entregar por la mañana siempre lo dejaba en ese cajón para que estuviera más accesible y para "alejar" a su jefe lo más rápido posible.

Entregó la carpeta arrojándola sobre el escritorio como seguramente habría hecho Hinako, volvió a cerrar el gabinete con llave y se levantó dispuesta a irse justo cuando el chico, Sasuke, cerró el paso.

– Te ves bastante bien para mí – murmuró cerca de su rostro, demasiado para su gusto, se quedó congelada, sus nervios y su timidez le jugaron en contra. Lo sintió deslizando los dedos ligeramente desde su hombro descubierto, bajando por su brazo en una caricia suave que le dio escalofríos – Por qué no aceptas salir conmigo a cenar de una vez – su aliento, podía respirarlo, fue demasiado el calor se agolpó en su cara que enrojeció en cuestión de segundos, no pudo más y todo se volvió negro.

Los reflejos de Sasuke fueron lo único que evitó que su cabeza diera con el suelo – Tal vez si está enferma después de todo – se dijo el azabache tras sentir una ardiente mejilla de la inconsciente chica.

La dejó en su silla mientras llamaba por la extensión de Hinako a la enfermería para que alguien subiera a revisarla.

Fue sólo cuestión de minutos, cuando subieron ella estaba recobrando el conocimiento por su cuenta. La culpa pudo con Sasuke que se ofreció a llevarla, ella no pudo oponerse más por miedo a que se le acercara para insistirle y si se desmayaba de nuevo, jamás saldría de ese lugar.

El camino de regreso a la mansión Hyuga fue en silencio, él no necesitaba indicaciones, conocía la dirección puesto que el señor Hiashi realizaba una cena cada año para los empresarios, aunque ahora recordaba que jamás había visto ahí Hinako, él único que asistía era Neji, en realidad nunca escuchaba nada de Hinako ni en los medios, es como si fuera invisible.

– Llegamos. – Anunció, notando cómo la chica estaba por huir despavorida. – Hinako – La llamó antes de que se fuera, lo único que le hizo saber que le había escuchado era el hecho de que se detuvo ya que no se había dignado a mirarlo. – Disculpa que dudara de tu palabra, tómate también el lunes para recuperarte.

– Bien – Fue lo último que escuchó de ella mientras la veía avanzar con ese sutil balanceo natural de cadera que le fascinaba. Pasando la verja vio como era recibida por uno de los sirvientes de la mansión y fue cuando puso el auto en marcha. Se sentía caliente sólo de verla, y el ligero perfume que había dejado en su automóvil no le ayudaba en nada a tranquilizarse, aunque esta vez el aroma era distinto, un poco más suave, más sutil y más dulce. Y le alteraba las hormonas más de lo habitual, no sólo eso, había notado algo distinto en ella, parecía más cohibida, tal vez hasta tímida. Negó con la cabeza interrumpiendo el rumbo de sus pensamientos – Hinako tímida – Se dijo con burla, si eso ocurriera sería su perdición, estaban bien así.

Haría una parada para desahogarse antes de volver a la oficina o no podría concentrarse en el trabajo


	3. Capítulo Tres: Puedo hacerlo

Hinata y Hinako Hyuga son gemelas, con personalidades tan opuestas que se les dificulta cambiar lugares, se ven obligadas a hacerlo por un incidente al cual se van sumando otros que no les permiten volver ser ellas mismas.

Charasuke x Hinata

Gaara x Hinako (Hinata RTN)

Advertencia: Posible Twincest Menma x Naruto (aún no me decido)

* * *

Capítulo Tres: Puedo hacerlo

* * *

Naruto no había tardado nada en llamar al celular de Hinata para darle la noticia, que Hinako recibió mientras conducía de regreso a casa, tenía pocos minutos conduciendo de regreso y no podía disimular la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro. Completamente satisfecha sobre el trabajo que había hecho, estaba segura de que Hinata se alegraría casi tanto como el rubio que no dejaba de hablar por los altavoces del auto. Cuando por fin pudo terminar la llamada, se decidió por tomar un desvío antes de llegar a casa.

Al llegar se apresuró a su habitación y se derrumbó en la cama, quería morirse, vaya papel de Hinako que había representado, se había desmayado de la vergüenza en un momento en el que estaba segura de que su hermana le habría volteado la cara de una bofetada al tipo. No entendía cómo era que su hermana no lo había denunciado por acoso, ¿es que acaso el tal Sasuke no conocía la definición de espacio personal? Afortunadamente le había atribuido el sonrojo y el desmayo a la fiebre, esperaba jamás verlo de nuevo, no resistiría volver a pisar le mismo espacio que ese hombre.

Lo admitiría, era apuesto, increíblemente apuesto, supuso que por eso su gemela lo llamaba playboy, más de una vez le había dicho que ese hombre se iría tras de una escoba con falda si la movía de modo, en ese entonces no le creyó pensando que eran exageraciones de su gemela, pero ahora no le sorprendería que fuera sería cierto.

Se quitó los pequeños tacones con calma mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos, daría gracias a toda deidad existente el que no la hayan descubierto. Abrió distraídamente los botones de su blusa recordando al jefe de su hermana, luego sacudió la cabeza recobrando la compostura – Yo amo a Naruto – se respondió a sí misma, aunque desde hace unos meses no sonaba tan convencida como antes.

Era algo que no le había comentado ni siquiera a Hinako, no era que haya dejado de amarlo de la noche a la mañana, simplemente sentía que había pasado demasiado tiempo enamorada de él como para que nunca se diera cuenta, en realidad lo intentó, muchas veces, no es que se rindiera sin luchar pero simplemente se cansó de ser ignorada. Hoy había sido la primera vez que un hombre se dirigía a ella como si fuera atractiva. Jamás lo admitiría y menos a Hinako pero Sasuke la hizo sentir de verdad bella.

Sabía que su hermana no tenía esos problemas, la personalidad de Hinako la hacía resaltar y le resultaba atractiva a los hombres por ser llamativa y segura, quería un poco de esa seguridad para sí misma. Suspiró mientras se quitaba el pantalón dejándolo caer al suelo para cambiarlo por el corto short de su pijama.

Una vez enfundada de nuevo en su ropa de dormir, dobló y acomodó la ropa de su hermana sobre el tocador y bajó de nuevo a la cocina por un té para los nervios, regresando a su habitación con la esperanza tomar una siesta, pero el sueño no llegó, cada vez que cerraba los ojos podía ver unos ojos negros mirándola.

Despertó de un sobresalto cuando la puerta de su cuarto se abrió dejando pasar a su hermana – Lo siento mucho Hinata – Hinako se apresuró hasta su lado dejando todo botado por la preocupación de ver a su hermana tan alterada.

– No, tranquila, fue una pesadilla – No se atrevía a decirle que estaba soñando con su jefe que la miraba con esa intensidad que había sentido en la mañana, le había acelerado el pulso para después romperle el corazón llamándola por el nombre de su hermana. Era la verdad, para él Hinata no existía. Lo sabía a la perfección.

– ¿Fue tan malo? – le preguntó su hermana mientras revisaba su temperatura con la propia pegando sus frentes.

– No, no lo sé… No recuerdo que soñé, sólo sé que me aterró – mintió, era mala mintiendo pero por algún motivo Hinako creía todo lo que dijera, siempre hablaba con seguridad cuando se trataba de su hermana, y en éste preciso momento no quería preocuparla.

Se incorporó en la cama viendo a su gemela recoger lo que había dejado caer. – ¿Qué es eso? – señaló la bolsa blanca que reconocía a la perfección, pues era de su pastelería favorita.

– Traje postre para celebrar – dijo dejando la bolsa con cuatro roles de canela entre las dos – Aprobaron su proyecto – le dijo a Hinata con una sonrisa que sólo le daba a su hermana.

Hinata no cabía en sí de la emoción, todo ese esfuerzo había valido la pena. – ¿De verdad? ¡Cuéntame todo!

Hinako le relató cómo habían sido las presentaciones y lo que había pasado durante la propia. Hinata estaba sorprendida desde el momento en el que le había dicho que Gaara estuvo presente en la junta. Se quedó pálida al saber las preguntas que le hizo a su hermana aunque se alegró de que su acordeón de tarjetas le sirviera de algo.

Cuando terminó de contarle lo ocurrido estaba comiendo su último bocado de rol. – ¿Y dime cómo te sientes? ¿Descansaste? – preguntó tras deshacerse de la bolsa de roles y recostarse junto a su gemela en la cama. Mentiría si dijera que no estaba mentalmente agotada.

– Pues yo… – Tenía que decirle, debía hacerle saber lo que había ocurrido en su oficina para evitar hubiera confusiones más adelante. – Me llamó tu jefe y tuve que ir a tu trabajo – señaló la ropa de Hinako doblada en la silla de su tocador.

Su hermana hizo primero un gesto de suma sorpresa que fue poco a poco reemplazado por un ceño fruncido – ¿Cómo se te ocurre? No debiste salir ¿Qué tal si algo te pasa? Pero me va escuchar el imbécil de Uchiha, le dije que me sentía mal… – Hinata la interrumpió colocándole una mano en la boca.

– Sólo fui de rápido, creo que no se dio cuenta del cambio o si lo hizo culpó a la fiebre, luego me trajo a la casa y se fue – terminó de decir con voz calma, en un intento de tranquilizar a su hermana. – Por cierto nos dio el lunes libre ya que "te hizo ir enferma al trabajo". – Hizo comillas con los dedos.

Una carcajada brotó de ambas – Entonces ambas estamos libres porque Naruto me dijo que descansara de la "Migraña" y tomara fuerzas para empezar con todo a partir del martes – enfatizó sus comillas al igual que su hermana.

El fin de semana se les fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos llegando el domingo cuando una llamada captó la atención de Hinata – Ya te dije que no, tú me diste el día – Escuchaba como su gemela discutía con su jefe mientras andaba a un lado y otro de la habitación. – ¡Bien pero iré en jeans sólo para darte los papeles y es todo! – le gritó antes de colgar el teléfono bastante molesta.

– ¿Qué ocurre Hinako? – preguntó sentándose en el sofá dónde se disponían a desvelarse viendo películas ya que se suponía que ambas tendrían el lunes de descanso.

– El imbécil de Charasuke quiere que vaya e entregarle unos documentos porque "olvidó" pedírmelos el viernes que fui – se quejó resoplando mientras hacía su rabieta en el sofá. No quería ni ir, ni verlo – Maldita sea no sé para qué dice que me da el día si de todas formas me pedirá que vaya.

– Si quieres yo puedo ir – se ofreció Hinata, después de todo si no le había dicho sobre los otros documentos ella tenía la culpa por el revuelo que se armó debido a su desmayo.

– No me gustaría obligarte a que hicieras eso de nuevo, sé que no estás cómoda pretendiendo ser yo – le dijo haciendo un puchero, algo que pocas veces se le veía hacer.

– No te preocupes, prometo no meter la pata esta vez, además sólo es entregarle la carpeta ¿no? Bastará con que me digas el nombre del documento y yo lo busco. No tardaré mucho.

– ¿Estás segura? No me gustaría que…

– Mañana voy rápido y regreso, estaré aquí incluso antes de que despiertes – aseguró con su sonrisa amable, esa idéntica a la de su madre. No podía negarse cuando le sonreía de esa forma.

– Bueno, pero tienes que estar aquí antes de que me levante… ¡Y no debes permitir que esa criatura repugnante te intimide de nuevo! – Saltó sobre ella mirándola directamente a los ojos.

– ¿Criatura repugnante? – Hinata la miró con duda, no entendía a qué criatura se refería.

– Charasuke – ah, claro, Hinako no lo soportaba, en realidad sólo aguantaba en su trabajo y con su "insoportable" jefe por estar cerca de Menma. No entendía cómo todos los hombres podían caer rendidos por su hermana a pesar de la actitud que demostraba, pero el Namikaze parecía inmune.

– Te lo prometo – le dijo completamente segura de que jamás podría involucrarse con un hombre que no pudiera diferenciarla de su hermana.

Una vez dicho todo se acomodaron en el mar de comida chatarra, cojines y mantas, listas para ver su maratón de películas de terror.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Lo subo ahorita porque mañana voy a estar muy ocupada, espero les siga gustando la historia y muchas gracias por leer


	4. Capítulo Cuatro: Es una cita

Hinata y Hinako Hyuga son gemelas, con personalidades tan opuestas que se les dificulta cambiar lugares, se ven obligadas a hacerlo por un incidente al cual se van sumando otros que no les permiten volver ser ellas mismas.

Charasuke x Hinata

Gaara x Hinako (Hinata RTN)

Advertencia: Mención Twincest Menma x Naruto

* * *

Capítulo Cuatro: Es una cita.

* * *

Durmió a lo mucho dos horas por lo que no era sorpresa que al momento en que su alarma se escuchó, parecía que sus ojos estaban pegados por las pestañas. La alarma volvió a sonar tras los cinco minutos de pausa y se vio forzada a levantarse para poder silenciar el aparato del demonio que se encontraba en el tocador.

Una vez de pie se estiró para desentumir los músculos. La noche anterior aprovechó una pausa entre películas para arreglar la ropa que usaría para ir a la empresa de su hermana, había amenazado con ir de jeans así que cumpliría la amenaza de Hinako por petición de la misma, esta vez tiene que representar un buen papel.

Entró a la ducha para despejarse antes que cualquier otra cosa. Estaba desvelada por lo que recargó un poco más el maquillaje para que no se notaran las ojeras bajo el corrector y los kilos de máscara para pestañas y delineador negro.

Se puso una blusa negra de tirantes y encima la chamarra de piel favorita de Hinako, combinado con los jeans oscuros tenía que admitir que se veía bien, siempre le gustó el estilo de Hinako. Algo más "rebelde" que el suyo. Por una vez en la vida se vio al espejo y se sintió atractiva.

Tomó el mismo labial rojo que había usado la última vez y salió de su habitación colocándose los tacones hasta el final de la escalera aunque fueran bajos, para evitar cualquier accidente, se sentía demasiado adormilada todavía.

Revisó que su bolso tuviera la pequeña libreta de notas dónde su hermana le había anotado el nombre de los archivos que necesitaba su jefe y las llaves del auto que tenían las del gabinete en el mismo llavero.

De acuerdo a su gemela Sasuke llegaba a las siete en punto por lo que si llegaba diez minutos antes podría sacar los papeles, tendérselos en las manos cuando fuera llegando e irse sin tener que cruzar mucho contacto con él.

Entró al convertible de su hermana, mucho más llamativo que su pequeño y discreto Spark pero bueno, no podía simplemente llegar en un auto distinto, simple precaución.

Salió a la avenida topándose con el primero obstáculo apenas cinco minutos después, el tráfico estaba horrible, adiós a su tiempo de ventaja, ahora no creía ni de chiste llegar a la hora que había planeado. Ni mucho menos, antes de que llegara Sasuke Uchiha.

EL sonido estridente de un celular la despertó sin misericordia, necesitaba asesinar a quien hubiera inventado los celulares. De nuevo había intercambiado móvil con Hinata por si las dudas, así que le había subido el volumen al aparato para no tener problemas con las llamadas en especial si Hinata la necesitaba.

Contestó sin fijarse, aún adormilada – ¿Necesitas algo? – soltó medio hablando, medio bostezando.

– ¿Hinata-chan? – Esa voz era inconfundible y la despertó de golpe, Dios tendría que fingir en esa llamada.

– Na-Naruto-kun – murmuró el sufijo, si algo le avergonzaba era llamarlo así, pero al no hacerlo se delataría.

– Disculpa que te despierte – Comenzó y eso no le auguraba nada bueno – Sé que prometí darte el día de descanso pero Gaara me ha dicho que quiere hablar sobre el proyecto antes de presentarlo a los inversionistas, quiere hablar con ambos – Estaba frita y más que frita.

– Cl-claro ¿A-a qué hora tengo que llegar? – No era posible que las cosas se complicaran así.

– En realidad voy para tu casa… Llegaré en cuarenta minutos – miró al reloj y quiso golpear al rubio por avisarle con tan poco tiempo.

– Te espero – Colgó y se apresuró a la ducha, no había tiempo suficiente para que Hinata regresara. Tendría que tomar su lugar otra vez, y esperaba no morir en el intento.

Hinako tomó la ducha más rápida de su vida y salió disparada envuelta en una toalla que apenas la cubría para no mostrar su ropa interior, mientras corría hacia la habitación de su hermana, específicamente al armario.

Vio una blusa que daba con su estilo sin salir del de su hermana, una falda que le había regalado a Hinata cuando cumplieron años y zapatillas a juego usó apenas maquillaje cuando escuchó que tocaron a su puerta – A-adelante – titubeó, sabía quién era pero necesita comenzar la actuación en ese mismo momento.

Vio cómo su cuidador asomaba por la puerta de la recamara – Señorita Hinako, Uzumaki ha venido a recoger a su hermana – sonrió suavemente, físicamente podían engañar a casi cualquiera en su familia, hasta a su padre, Ko era la única persona que podía distinguirlas sin importar como se vieran, las había cuidado siempre desde pequeñas.

– Shhh, iré con él ya que Hinata no está y es importante – le dio una mirada de súplica y el entendió lo que significaba. Había pasado con ellas sus veintidós años de vida.

Con una inclinación le dio a entender que no haría ninguna mención de aquello y la acompañó escaleras abajo llevándola del brazo.

Se fue con Naruto escuchándolo parlotear todo el camino, por lo menos no tendría que hablar mucho, lo que le facilitaba el trabajo. Sólo sentarse y escuchar, eso podía hacerlo.

Por fin había llegado y gracias al cielo el piso seguía solo, probablemente no fuera la única que se había quedado en medio del embotellamiento, lo que le daba tiempo suficiente para hacer lo que tenía que hacer, o eso pensó hasta que con las prisas hacia su escritorio chocó con alguien que salía de una de las oficinas. Afortunadamente alcanzó a sujetarse del escritorio que estaba a un costado para evitar caerse. – Rayos – se le había salido la expresión sin pensarlo siquiera.

– Hinako ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? – preguntó el pelinegro.

– Menma – dijo bajito, no esperaba encontrarse con él – Se suponía que tenía el día pero Uchiha me llamó de emergencia.

Observó al gemelo de su amigo, su cabello era ligeramente más largo que el de Naruto y su mirada era más fría, no transmitía esa calidez a la que estaba acostumbrada cuando hablaba con su alegre jefe.

– Sasuke me dijo que estabas resfriada – le dijo con su expresión indescifrable lo que no hizo más que aumentar su nerviosismo.

– Si, me desmayé por la fiebre, ya estoy bien pero me dijo que descansara sólo por si acaso. –Sólo quería que se fuera de regreso a la oficina, Menma era mucho más observador que Naruto y aunque nunca había pasado temía que al haber estado trabajando tanto tiempo con su hermana, pudiera notar la diferencia en su actitud.

– Deberías cuidarte más – le respondió seco y comenzó a alejarse hacia la máquina de copias, pues su asistente aún no llegaba a esa hora. Quería preguntarle, quería saber si su hermana tenía alguna oportunidad con él o si debía desencantarse como estaba tratando de hacer ella con Naruto.

– Menma… – Lo llamó a lo que se detuvo volteando a verla – Yo… quiero saber si… – se acobardó – Nada, le preguntaré a Uchiha, es mi jefe después de todo – finalizó fingiendo que lo que estaba a punto de preguntar no era más que algo de trabajo y dio la vuelta, apresurando de nuevo el paso hacia su escritorio.

Si su hermana seguía encaprichada con él no debería meterse – Eso fue un intento muy triste de pedir una cita – Una chica pelirrosa se pasó frente a ella haciendo ruido con sus tacones y moviéndose exageradamente mientras andaba hacia su lugar, la conocía por descripciones de su hermana – Métete en tus asuntos Haruno – odiaba a esa tipa, jamás permitiría que menospreciaran a su hermana. Además tenía sus propios motivos.

– Esa es la Hinako que conozco – escuchó la voz mientras el chico se recargaba en su escritorio y reafirmó su idea anterior, Sasuke Uchiha era muy apuesto.

– N-no molestes – Dijo y se odió por volver a titubear. Para no quedar más en vergüenza se dedicó a hurgar en el cajón hasta juntar los archivos que "le pidieron" dejándolos con un golpe en el escritorio. Tenía muchas ganas emprender la huida.

– Me largo – sentenció aplaudiéndose a sí misma por hablar sin atorarse esta vez. Se levantó sintiendo los ojos del Uchiha clavados en su trasero lo cual por alguna extraña razón la hizo sentir bien. – ¿Se te perdió algo? – preguntó sin saber el motivo cuando estaba a un par de metros de distancia.

– Hinako – la llamó caminando hacia ella – Sal conmigo esta noche – Un nuevo intento, no podía decir cuántas veces lo había rechazado desde que ella entró a trabajar a esa oficina como su asistente.

El corazón de Hinata se aceleró, quería decir que no, que ella no era Hinako, estaría haciendo todo lo contrario a lo que su hermana le dijo pero la forma en que la miraba, quería sentirse especial… sólo un poco más antes de volver a ser la triste y aburrida Hinata – Bien – Se cruzó de brazos más por nerviosismo, aunque parecía un gesto dominante. – Sólo una vez, si lo arruinas dejarás de molestarme y será el viernes – No tenía idea de dónde había salido esa seguridad porque estaba segura que de ella no venía.

Justo en ese momento vio pasar a Menma a su lado y se desmoralizó, si él la había escuchado habría estropeado cualquier avance de su hermana antes de siquiera poder intentarlo. Sus ojos lo siguieron esperando ver alguna señal que le indicara si escuchó o si le importó lo que escuchó… Nada

– Te llevo a tu casa – Ofreció Sasuke que no perdió detalle de la forma en que su asistente miraba al director. Le molestaba, desde siempre le había molestado el interés romántico de su asistente y le molestaba aún más que cuando le preguntó a Menma, su mejor amigo le había dicho que no le importaba, que tenía mejores cosas en qué pensar.

– Traje mi auto – La voz suave aunque determinada de ella lo sacó de sus pensamientos. La chica se dio la vuelta ante la atenta mirada del Uchiha que no perdió detalle de su curvilíneo cuerpo al balancearse suavemente mientras ella subió al ascensor sin volver a dirigirle la mirada.

– Tenemos una cita – murmuró Sasuke para sí mismo comenzando a andar hacia su lugar con los documentos bajo el brazo, dejándolos en su cajón, sólo los había usado de pretexto para hacerla ir a la oficina, sólo quería verla. Desde el viernes tenía algo diferente aunque no estaba seguro de qué era, le gustaba, ella lo enloquecía sin siquiera proponérselo.

– Entonces así quedamos. – el pelirrojo concluyó la reunión.

Ella sólo asintió, su presencia había sido necesaria más que nada para que estuviera enterada, no es que haya aportado mucho a la reunión, gracias al cielo. La mirada de Gaara no se había despegado de ella desde que llegó y por primera vez se sentía ligeramente intimidada aunque estaba en su carácter el no demostrar sus miedos y no lo haría ante él y ante nadie.

– Entonces los veré el viernes por la noche en la cena con los inversionistas – Anunció Gaara, despidiendo a Naruto de su oficina.

– Espera un momento, Hyuga – Su ronca voz llamándola le dio un ligero escalofrío, más estando a solas con él.

Tomó asiento de nuevo frente al pelirrojo – La presentación del viernes… – Dios no podía ser que el inepto de Naruto no se diera cuenta pero este hombre que ni ha convivido con su gemela sí. – Me impresionaste – Completó y ella abrió los ojos de la sorpresa.

– Gr-gracias – Eso si había sonado como Hinata y no había tenido que esforzarse para nada.

– Siempre he notado que cuando presentan un proyecto muestras una parte de ti que no surge muy a menudo – Continuó el pelirrojo y ella se sorprendió de que hubiera notado la pasión con la que su hermana solía presentar algo que le importaba – Pero esta vez fue incluso más intenso. Quiero insistir en mi ofrecimiento de hace seis meses.

No estaba segura de qué ofrecimiento hablaba, si pensaba que aprovecharse de la bondad de Hinata estaba muy equivocado y por muy director que fuera estaba dispuesta a ponerlo en su lugar…

– ¿De verdad no te gustaría ser mi asistente? – Sus pensamientos de venganza se vieron interrumpidos por las palabras del pelirrojo. Santo Dios era un aumento, ¡asistente del Director de Iron Sand! Espera seis meses, ¡¿cómo es que su hermana había rechazado semejante oferta?! _Naruto_. No necesitaba ni pensarlo.

– Y-yo – No tartamudees, ¿por qué ahora? – Señor Sabaku… – Comenzó no quería rechazar la oferta pero necesitaba consultarlo con su gemela, era ella quien debería aceptar o rechazar la propuesta.

– Sólo Gaara – _su voz es tan sensual_ … _De dónde vino ese pensamiento_. Hinako estaba divagando – No me respondas ahora, piénsalo un par de días, podemos hablarlo en otro momento. – Concluyó el pelirrojo evitando presionar para no tener una negativa inmediata y levantándose de su lugar. Rodeó el escritorio – Me gusta trabajar con los mejores de mi lado, sólo piénsalo.

Hinako no podía quitarle la mirada de encima, se sintió emocionada alguien reconocía su trabajo "golpe mental" El trabajo de Hinata. Sus ánimos decayeron, en su oficina sólo recibía cumplidos por su aspecto, su trabajo jamás era valorado.

Ahí estaba una oferta increíble pero no era para ella, era para Hinata.

Se levantó del asiento con ese porte orgulloso que solía diferenciarla de su gemela, se despidió del pelirrojo y salió de la oficina. Directo hacia el baño. Podía escuchar su pulso retumbarle en los oídos y sentir el corazón chocar en su pecho – No le seré infiel a Menma – Se dijo a si misma tomando aire antes de salir.

Se fue al elevador evitando a Naruto y llegando a la planta baja llamó un taxi que esperó en recepción, si podía jamás en la vida quería volver a ver al pelirrojo que por un momento la había hecho revolucionar las hormonas mucho más de lo que alguna vez le pasó con Menma.

Tenía que decirle a Hinata sobre la cena del viernes y evitar a toda costa volver a pisar Iron Sand, si su hermana no quería aceptar el ascenso era su problema.

En la verja principal estaba el convertible esperando que abriera en su totalidad cuando el taxi se detuvo justo detrás dejando a Hinako que pagó al conductor y apresuró el paso hacia su auto para que su hermana le diera un aventón lo que quedaba de camino hacia la casa.

Hinata quitó los seguros en cuanto la vio y miró la hora en la pantalla de su teléfono notando que eran las diez de la mañana – ¿Sucedió algo? – prestó atención viendo que Hinako llevaba ropa de su armario y se dio una idea de lo que había pasado. – ¿Tuviste que ir a Iron Sand?

– Si, Gaara quería una junta para ultimar detalles con Naruto y contigo, así que el rubio torpe pasó por mí, ni siquiera me dio tiempo de avisarte – platicaba en el corto trayecto hacia el garaje dónde dejaron el convertible junto al Spark y entraron a la casa.

– Yo quedé atrapada en un embotellamiento esta mañana, llegué más tarde de lo planeado – Decía mientras subían hacia sus habitaciones quedando de pie ante la primera puerta del pasillo, la recamara de Hinata.

Tomó el pomo, nerviosa, soltando el aire que por alguna razón contenía, era una medida cobarde pero estando ya en la puerta de su habitación podría correr a ocultarse de la furia de su hermana.

Luego se escucharon las mismas palabras en un coro perfecto haciendo eco en el pasillo – Tienes una cita el viernes en la noche.

* * *

.

.

.

Por fin actu, lamento la demora pero bueno si se dieron cuenta actualizo los sábados, y bueno el sábado 22 me fui a concomics y el 29 andaba en CDMX así que apenas me di tiempo, espero les guste el capítulo y me dejen su opinión


	5. Capítulo Cinco: Pelea de hermanas

Hinata y Hinako Hyuga son gemelas, con personalidades tan opuestas que se les dificulta cambiar lugares, se ven obligadas a hacerlo por un incidente al cual se van sumando otros que no les permiten volver ser ellas mismas.

Charasuke x Hinata

Gaara x Hinako (Hinata RTN)

Advertencia: Mención Twincest Menma x Naruto

* * *

Capítulo Cinco: Hermanas

* * *

– Tienes una cita el viernes en la noche. – Hinata más había tardado en decirlo de lo que Hinako tardó en jalarla y meterla a su cuarto impidiéndole así, poder escapar.

– ¿Con quién? – Había preguntado para desviar el interés de su hermana y sólo tal vez, poder salir bien librada de la terrible amenaza que se le avecinaba.

– Tienes una cena con Gaara, Naruto y los inversionistas ¿con quién saldré yo? – Hinako habló rápido, sabía que su hermana estaba intentando desviar su atención pero no lo permitiría esta vez.

Hinata se mordió el labio, no quería responder, no quería estar ahí, quería estar en su cuarto con la seguridad de una puerta y una pared de concreto de por medio, pero no podía evitarse, debía estar preparada. – C-con S-sa-sasuke-san – Listo, lo había dicho y su gemela no podría estar más roja si se hubiera sonrojado, podía ver la furia en su mirada, casi podía jurar que si se concentraba vería el humo salir de sus orejas por el enojo.

– ¡¿En qué demonios pensabas?! – Vociferó Hinako haciendo que su hermana se cubriera las orejas con las manos por tremendo grito.

– Llegué a un acuerdo con él – dijo haciendo un gesto con las manos tratando de tranquilizar a su malhumorada gemela, cuando notó que tenía su atención continuó – Prometió que si lo estropeaba, te dejaría en paz.

Hinako vio una luz al final del túnel – ¡Eso es! Inventaré cualquier excusa para decirle que las cosas no funcionan y por fin me desharé de él. ¡Es brillante! – Casi dio saltos de alegría – ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió antes? ¡Eres un genio!

A Hinata no le gustaba el rumbo que tomaban los pensamientos de su hermana, haría de esa cita una farsa, no le daría ni si quiera una oportunidad. A pesar de todo se sentía mal por el Uchiha.

Luego fue el turno de Hinako de explicarle lo que había pasado en su junta con Gaara y sobre la cena que tendrían con los inversionistas. – Y bueno ese es el plan, de acuerdo a lo que dijo Gaara, Naruto te enviará un mensaje cuando confirmen el restaurante – finalizó sentándose en la cama. En ningún momento se perdieron de vista una de la otra.

Hinata trataba de no hiperventilar, ella no era buena tratando con esa gente. Siempre iba Naruto por su cuenta – No sé cómo voy a lograrlo.

– Hinata, hay algo más – continuó su hermana – Gaara me preguntó si reconsiderarías la oferta de hace seis meses. – Pudo ver cómo se tensaba – Nunca me dijiste que te ofrecieron un puesto como asistente del director.

Dijo y sus palabras sonaban algo dolidas – Naruto no debería ser impedimento para… – fue interrumpida por su hermana.

– No tiene que ver con Naruto – se dejó caer en la cama junto a su gemela y bajó la mirada, sin darse cuenta de que el sufijo que agregaba con cariño para el rubio, había desaparecido.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? Yo sé todo lo que has hecho para continuar al lado del bruto ese.

– Yo sé cuánto has querido el puesto de asistente de director en tu empresa y, no te rías, sentí que si lo aceptaba sería como traicionarte. No tiene nada que ver con Naruto… sé que no te lo había dicho antes pero hace tiempo que ya no siento… Lo mismo… Por él. – No pensaba confesárselo, y menos de esa manera pero necesitaba dejar claro que las decisiones que había tomado no tenían que ver con el rubio que había amado o creído amar toda la vida.

Era demasiada información, su hermana ya no quería a Naruto, se había estancado en su trabajo, por lealtad a ella. Hinako se revolvió el cabello frustrada recostándose en la cama también.

– Hinata, no deberías detenerte en tu carrera por mí – dijo después de un rato de silencio – si no he crecido en la empresa, probablemente sea porque no soy lo suficientemente buena.

Era la primera vez que escuchaba a su hermana hablar así, se suponía que de las dos ella era la insegura.

– ¡Oh, vamos! Esa no es la Hinako de siempre – dijo tratando de animar a su hermana rodando hacia a su lado. – Aunque no lo creas Naruto-kun me ha ayudado mucho en ese aspecto, él fue quien me presentó a Gaara-san y le ha hablado sobre mi trabajo. – Estaba siendo sincera – Hoy hablé con Menma, no fue la gran cosa pero siento que tal vez… – Dudó un momento – deberías… dejarlo ir.

Hinako se levantó mirándola como si de la nada le hubiera brotado un tercer ojo, dejar ir lo que sentía por Menma, la sola idea de pensarlo se le hacía una ridiculez, cómo es que siquiera se le había ocurrido a Hinata sugerir semejante barbaridad.

Hinata se mordió la lengua en seguida, sabía que debió quedarse callada, pero sólo no quería seguir viendo a su hermana sufrir por alguien cómo Menma Namikaze. No pudo sostenerle la mirada y mejor se levantó dirigiéndose a la salida, le daría su espacio – Piénsalo. – Murmuró antes de irse. Hinako cerró los ojos y la dejó irse así como si nada. Recostándose de nuevo en cuanto escuchó la puerta cerrarse. Giró sobre su costado haciéndose un ovillo en la cama. ¿Y si Hinata tenía razón?

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía confundida.

Hinata entró a su cuarto y cerró despacio la puerta. Ahora que estaba sola, no entendía de cómo habían terminado las cosas así, se suponía que ese día sería para compartirlo con su gemela y en cambio habían discutido, y no sólo eso, estaba el enorme dilema sobre la cena con los inversionistas. Tenía un par de vestidos que podría usar, el problema más grande sería su actitud, en especial si Gaara esperaba que ella actuara siquiera parecido a cómo seguramente la había visto este par de días.

A medio día Hinako abrió los ojos sin saber exactamente en qué momento se había quedado dormida en posición fetal. Tenía ganas de golpear a alguien pero no estaba segura a quién, Estaba algo frustrada con esta situación.

Giró sobre su propio cuerpo quedando recostada por completo y miró al techo, pudo ver en la expresión de su gemela que no estaba de acuerdo con el plan de desechar a Charasuke, pero su gemela era tan ingenua que seguramente pensó que el tipo iba en serio con ella. Hinako lo había creído en su momento, cuando entró a trabajar con él.

El recuerdo le llegó a la cabeza, el único momento en el que había contemplado la opción de fijarse en alguien que no fuera Menma todo se fue a la mierda.

 _Estaba preparando un café para su nuevo jefe, el sub-gerente y abogado de la empresa, el hombre se había desecho en adularla y halagarla y ella por algún motivo se sintió un poco bien, ella sabía que era buena en su trabajo pero el que alguien se lo dijera lo hacía valioso. Había visto a Menma quien la reconoció pero se comportó como un cubo de hielo cuando ella trató de saludarlo, lo que la había desanimado hasta que su nuevo jefe le subió la moral._

 _Puso el agua en la cafetera y mientras esperaba que el café estuviera listo escuchó a unas chicas del mismo piso mientras entraban charlado. – Viste a Sasuke-sama con la nueva – había hablado una chica de cabello negro, con tono envidioso._

 _– Todo el piso ha visto al playboy acosar a la nueva y la muy tonta se ha creído todas sus mentiras – Sakura había respondido con burla – Te aseguro que en una semana terminará como todas las nuevas, en cama de Charasuke y luego fuera de la empresa por no poder soportar ser una más en su lista._

 _Después de eso Hinako comenzó a mantener su distancia, le molestaba cada vez que Sasuke le hacía algún cumplido, exactamente a la semana tal y como había escuchado, el idiota le pidió una cita la cual ella rechazó._

Hinako lo rechazó una y otra vez desde entonces, sacudió los recuerdos de su mente, ella no se dejaría engañar por un hombre así, tal vez si su hermana tratara un poco más con él se daría cuenta del pedazo de mierda que era, pero… Su teléfono interrumpió el rumbo de sus pensamientos cuando el celular que aún no le devolvía a Hinata, sonó, era un mensaje.

Naruto estaba confirmando los datos del restaurante y la hora, por alguna razón sintió un poco de envidia, su hermana tenía más contacto con Naruto de lo que ella jamás tuvo con Menma y eso dolió. Tal vez tenía razón, si ella que era más cercana al rubio se había rendido acerca de gustarle…

Negó moviendo la cabeza hasta que se mareó, mientras más lo pensaba, más parecía dudar sobre sus sentimientos por el Namikaze.

Se levantó de la cama para ir a devolver el teléfono a su dueña y recuperar el suyo, estos días serían insoportables con Charasuke.

Entró a la habitación de su hermana sin tocar y la encontró sentada en la cama, roja como una manzana y con su celular en la mano.

El impulso pudo más con ella y apresuró el paso para arrebatarle el teléfono notando en el historial de mensajes el motivo de su sonrojo en el último mensaje de una corta conversación que su hermana había tenido con su jefe desde su teléfono. – ¿Sabes qué? Creo que seguiré asistiendo a Iron Sand por un par de días, tal vez de aquí al viernes.

– Pe-pero, mi proyecto, y la junta y la cita… – La sola mención de la dichosa cita la hizo perder el poco autocontrol que le quedaba y arrojando el aparato a la cama de su hermana Hinako estalló – Mi cita, Hinata, Charasuke me invitó a mí, pero como yo no pienso soportarlo estos días por lo que provocaste, felicidades, pasarás más días con mi insoportable jefe antes de que lo pueda mandar directo y sin escalas a la mierda de donde salió. – Se arrepintió en cuanto las palabras dejaron su boca pero era tarde, ya lo había dicho. Salió furiosa de la habitación tras decir aquello y se fue de nuevo a su cuarto, no pensaba soportar a Charasuke hasta el viernes que pudiera deshacerse de sus molestas insinuaciones, el viernes arreglaría todo el desorden. Se convenció a si misma llorando de coraje.

Hinako no había terminado de dejar su cuarto cuando la primera lágrima corrió por su mejilla seguida de muchas más, sus palabras habían dolido, demasiado. Era la verdad, una realidad muy cruel y ella lo sabía, Sasuke no la quería a ella, no pensaba en ella, no le importaba ella, para él y para cualquiera, Hinata no existía.

Cuando se levantó al día siguiente se arregló con su propia ropa aunque tratando de acercarse lo más posible al estilo de su gemela, los ojos todavía le ardían por las duras palabras de su hermana. Se preparó como cualquier día sin mucho ánimo, estaban a martes, en sólo unos pocos días todo terminaría, tal vez pudiera actuar un poco más como ella misma, no mucho para que Menma no se diera cuenta del cambio, pero lo suficiente para dejar de gustarle a Sasuke, después de todo, si lo que le gustaba era la personalidad de su hermana, el cambio tal vez haría que dejara de gustarle. – Tal vez hasta cancele la cita del viernes – Murmuró tomando su bolso y las llaves.

Salió sin pasar por algo de desayunar, lo que menos quería era ver a su hermana, pero sus pensamientos a veces eran demasiado iguales, tanto como ellas ya que se encontraron en el garaje. Hinako pasó totalmente de ella tomando el Spark y fue la primera en irse, trató de no darle importancia y tomó el convertible para tomar su propio camino, o el que sería su camino durante los próximos días.

* * *

.

.

.

Viernes 11:00 pm

Lo subo de una vez porque el sábado voy a ir a un evento de Naruto... Les leo luego, muero de sueño


	6. Capítulo Seis: Yo no existo

Hinata y Hinako Hyuga son gemelas, con personalidades tan opuestas que se les dificulta cambiar lugares, se ven obligadas a hacerlo por un incidente al cual se van sumando otros que no les permiten volver ser ellas mismas.

Charasuke x Hinata

Gaara x Hinako (Hinata RTN)

Advertencia: Mención Twincest Menma x Naruto

* * *

Capítulo Seis: Yo no existo

* * *

El martes fue complicado para Hinako, aunque su falta de concentración ayudaba mucho a su papel de Hinata, pero no le gustaba sentirse así, estaba trabajando lenta, tenía que leer los correos más de tres veces para poder dar una respuesta coherente y todo parecía ir empeorando.

Se levantó al baño para mojarse la cara, ventajas de no usar maquillaje, luego fue por algo de café. La sensación de haber herido a su hermana aún dolía. Sirvió su café una vez estuvo la jarra de la cafetera llena, luego le vino a la mente llevar una taza a Naruto, después de todo eso parecía algo que Hinata haría. Justo buscaba la segunda taza cuando escuchó que alguien entraba al salón de descanso y le dio una horrible sensación de deja vu. – Hinata-chan – La voz de Naruto se escuchó tranquila como pocas veces, Hinako volteó a verlo tratando de simular la amable sonrisa de su hermana que más bien le salía como una mueca, odiaba no tener la sonrisa de su madre como su gemela. El rubio tenía una mirada extraña en sus ojos y eso la puso nerviosa.

– ¿Su-sucede algo, Na-naruto-kun? – El nudo en la garganta fue real y el rubio se relajó un poco.

– Yo quería saber si te pasa algo a ti, has estado un poco rara hoy – la chica volteó a ver el reloj en la pared, pasaba del medio día y sabía que no había avanzado mucho.

– N-no yo… – No pudo terminar de excusarse cuando Naruto la interrumpió.

– Sé que trabajamos juntos y todo pero… yo… también somos amigos y me preocupas – el corazón de Hinako se estrujó y ella dejó salir un suspiro.

– No es nada, fue sólo – terminó diciendo lo más cercano a su problema – Discutí con Hinako.

– Hinako-chan… Es duro ¿no? Pelear con tu gemelo por primera vez – ¿Qué si era duro? Era cómo el jodido infierno y peor porque ella había sido el principal problema. Y entonces cayó en cuenta de que la forma en que hablaba de ello era como si ya lo hubiera experimentado, aunque en realidad Hinako ya no tenía mucha idea de su relación con Menma, desde el divorcio de sus padres no había visto a los gemelos rubios y ella no era tan cercana de Menma para que le contara sobre lo que había hecho durante esos años.

– Si, nunca habíamos peleado así – las emociones se le acumularon provocándole que el nudo en su garganta se volviera aún peor, pero ella no era débil y no lloraría, menos frente él.

– Todo estará bien, sé que Hinako-chan es un poco complicada a veces pero ustedes son inseparables – _a diferencia de nosotros_ evitó decir – Ya se le pasará.

Se sintió un poco mejor, increíble que el despistado rubio pueda notar que su estado de ánimo está del asco y aun así no pudiera notar que ella no era Hinata – Volvamos al trabajo, queda mucho por hacer.

Iban saliendo de la sala de descanso cuando se encontraron con Gaara – Naruto – El pelirrojo habló – Necesito que envíes el estimado de los costos del proyecto a los inversionistas hoy sin falta.

El rubio asintió y, tras disculparse, se apresuró dejando a Hinako en el pasillo con Gaara, el silencio se sentía extraño, ella no sabía que decir, el ambiente era diferente de lo que era cuando estuvo sola con Naruto. Comenzaron a andar de vuelta a su lugar.

El pelirrojo tenía esa seriedad que hasta cierto punto le recordaba a Menma, sin embargo, podía sentir su mirada sobre ella, tan intensa que la estremecía.

Llegando a su escritorio él le dedicó una tenue sonrisa antes de continuar camino hacia su oficina, no sin antes despedirse – Nos veremos Hinata, y procura comer algo – ella no pudo dejar de observar su espalda mientras se iba, por un efímero momento fue como estar solamente ellos dos, y por ese simple segundo, quiso que las cosas fueran así pero no podía, ella quería a Menma, ella no era Hinata, y justo ahora pudo ponerse en su lugar y sentirse mucho peor de lo que se sentía.

Hinata llegó a la oficina con expresión seria y el andar más seguro que podía aparentar, tomó su lugar y comenzó la jornada. Lidiar con Sasuke le tomaría toda la concentración y fortaleza mental que pudiera acumular.

Encontró una caja de chocolates en su escritorio acompañados de una nota "No puedo esperar al viernes" decía.

Abrió su cajón y tomó la caja de chocolates para guardarla. Después de todo no eran para ella, eran para su gemela, aunque sabía que los tiraría, así era Hinako. Suspiró con tristeza, era por eso que quería desenamorar al Uchiha, por lo menos si no lograba que cancelara la cita, el rechazo no le pegaría tan duro.

Su hermana era indomable, así que con bajarle un poco, no llegar a ser sumisa pero si algo más tranquila, tal vez la considere aburrida y… se canse. El pensamiento la deprimió.

Inició su computadora viendo en la agenda, los contratos que necesitaba tener listos para ese día, tendrían varias reuniones para renovar contratos y una reunión para un contrato nuevo así que necesitaba tener todos los documentos listos.

Ella no podía evitar admirar a Sasuke, mientras explicaba y negociaba cada cláusula de los contratos, el tiempo le pasó demasiado rápido. – Vamos a almorzar algo, yo invito – Le había dicho Sasuke y su corazón se aceleró a lo que trató de distraer su mente para no sonrojarse pero le fue inevitable, entonces Sasuke se vio obligado a desviar la mirada.

El almuerzo fue tranquilo, en realidad pudieron conversar como personas civilizadas, aunque Hinata intentó ser igual de cortante que su hermana, llegó un momento en el que no pudo evitar dar su propia opinión en lugar de una respuesta de Hinako y la conversación fluyó. Por esta vez agradeció el hecho de que el Uchiha la llamara primor, por lo menos no tendría que ser llamada por el nombre de su hermana.

Durante todo el tiempo en la cafetería a donde fueron, el Uchiha fue hasta cierto punto distante, sin tantos coqueteos, lo que la desanimó un poco pero bueno estaba cumpliendo su objetivo, aunque doliera.

Sasuke estaba nerviosos, desde la mañana su asistente se comportaba algo diferente, su actitud arisca seguía ahí pero había algo más, era más suave, parecía cohibida y tímida y por Dios que eso lo estaba volviendo loco, él pensaba que Hinako era perfecta antes pero era porque no sabía que podía ser más perfecta aún, estaba acostumbrado a sus contestaciones duras y a sus miradas perla cargadas de desprecio, la Hinako que tenía frente a sí ahora usaba un tono suave, a pesar de dar el mismo tipo de respuestas, su voz parecía murmurar y sus ojos mostraban un brillo distinto casi dulce. Sentía que moriría ahí mismo, tenía que alejarse de ella, su corazón le decía que se largara y dejara todo por la paz pero no podía, no quería, ahora quería conocer aún más aspectos de su vida. Mientras sus alertas le indicaban que huyera mientras pudiera, otra parte de sí mismo le rogaba que no se alejara.

Hinako miraba alrededor con nerviosismo, la cafetería no era elegante, pero sí bastante tranquila. Asomó su ojos perlas por sobre el menú viendo al pelirrojo leer su propio menú con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. El hombre prácticamente la había arrastrado allí después de que el inepto de Naruto notara que ella aún no había salido a comer y peor, se lo hiciera saber al pelirrojo por accidente.

Volvió sus ojos al menú. La mesera, una chica de cabello castaño corto, prácticamente se comía a Gaara con la mirada nada discreta a lo que ella frunció el ceño de forma más notable – Quiero un Panini – La castaña se sobresaltó notando al fin su presencia y sacó la libreta con manos temblorosas, Hinako notó que era debido a su mirada y trató de suavizarla al igual que su tono de voz. Pidió también un té helado y esperó a que Gaara ordenara.

Bajo la mesa cerró los puños con fuerza, tratando de controlarse para no golpear a la chica por su descaro, cuando Gaara llamó su atención preguntándole por qué no había salido a comer. Ella trató de contestar lo más suave que pudo que se le había ido el tiempo mientras trabajaba y sobre eso comenzaron a conversar sin saber cómo habían terminado hablando de sus hobbies. Ella habló libremente de sus intereses olvidándose por completo de que se suponía que estaba ahí para ser Hinata.

La conversación fluyó mientras almorzaban dejando pasar el tiempo sin darse cuenta, la realidad la golpeó fuerte cuando el pelirrojo recibió una llamada que los obligó a volver a la oficina y él simplemente le dijo – Lo siento Hinata, tengo que volver para una junta.

– No hay problema, también debo volver o no terminaré nunca – Había dicho con un tono de decepción que no pasó desapercibido por Gaara, él también hubiera querido quedarse un poco más de tiempo conversando con ella, de ser posible, toda la tarde.

La semana pasó entre trabajos, distracciones, almuerzos acompañados y confusiones aún mayores. El viernes llegó sin que ellas volvieran a hablarse, se evitaban incluso en casa.

Hinata observó por la ventana de su cuarto como Hinako salió para subir al auto dónde Sasuke le abrió la puerta y sintió un dolor en el pecho, rogaba por dentro que no fuera demasiado dura con él.

Siguió el auto con la mirada hasta que salió de la reja principal y se perdió al final de la calle. Luego cerró la cortina aun sintiendo esa opresión que no se iba y se dirigió al tocador a maquillarse, ella también tenía una cita importante y no quería que se le hiciera tarde.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Un poquito mas tarde de lo que acostumbro pero lo terminé a tiempo, espero les guste

XOXO


End file.
